Before You Leave Me
by hahamiaomiao
Summary: AL slash.Aragorn told Legolas he love him after Legoals was ill on the journey,when Arwen found out their relation after they go back Rivendell,she plan to punish Legolas badly for takeing Away her love from her.Warning: torture,Arwen was evil.
1. Default Chapter

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
by: hahamiaomiao  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: These characters and their world do not belong to me; they're just being borrowed,you know that.They belong to Tolkien.  
  
Summary:Aragorn told Legolas he love him after Legoals was ill on the journey,when Arwen found out their relation after they go back Rivendell,she plan to punish Legolas badly for takeing Away her love from her.  
  
Warning: torture,rape...Arwen was evil.(As the matter of fact,I didn't want to torture Legolas at first,I just hope to describe emotion about Legoals and Aragorn,But torture will add the fiction more fun.If you don't like it,just ignore it.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Before You Leave Me-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
chapter 1  
  
Aragorn held my shoulder immediately as I abruptly collapsed on my knees.The leaves road turned to my top, I cannot name how about me.I heard my own heavy breath around into the cold air,the sight before me changed to be only three colours,blue,white and black.And then,they all turned to the black.  
  
'Gimly,give me another blanket,he was too cold,I must keep him warmer.'Aragorn claimed,sounded worryingly.  
  
'He shivered,Aragorn.'Gimly said as he gave his own blanket to Aragorn,'What's the matter with him?'  
  
'he have a fever.'Aragorn told him.  
  
Fever?Elf will never have a fever.I thought as My eyes closed.  
  
'Elf will never have a fever,you know that,Aragorn.You lived with elves.'Gimly grumbled.  
  
'Aye,I know.I really don't understand why would he have a fever.I very worry about him.'Aragorn covered the blanket on my body,put the back of his hand on my forehead gently,'he was too hot,but his body was much colder than ice water.'  
  
'How can I do for him?'Gimly touched my forehead,then asked.  
  
'Can you get some woods to here?I hope to fire them.'Aragorn asked.  
  
'Aye,I go,take care of him,Aragorn.I like the livelily elf accompany with me on the road rather than a sick elf.'  
  
I didn't heard footsteps of Master Dwarf faded away in the forest,even though I have my elf ears,I can not get the sound.My world began to be noisy,very noisy,I tried hard to open my eyes to find what had happened,I saw Aragorn tense face looking at me,his lips tapped,I knew he was speaking to me,but I can hear nothing for the noisy sounds around my ears.My body turn to be cold,I can feel the breath I exhaled was cold as winter's wind,they froze me and I began to lost my breath.  
  
The world turned to black again.  
  
'Legolas,open your eyes,please...'Someone's words touched my weary mind,it was my friend's,I knew that.  
  
'You will be fine,Legolas,I am here with you.'those tender words caressed me.I must hold on,I told myself,I cannot lie here.  
  
'Keep breath,good,keep breath,legolas...'I inhaled hard as was told,inhaled,exhaled,sharply.my breath was still very cold,I tried my best to control them.  
  
'I u um cold...'I heard my own quivery words weakly sounded.I abruptly feel better as someone's arms pull me into his warm chest,his face touched my chilly face,'You will be fine,Legolas.'Aragorn told me,holding me tightly as he could.'better?'He asked.  
  
'Aye,but still cold.'I said preventing to let my words not shivered.  
  
I wearily opened my eyes as I feel his hand unbuttoned my tunic.  
  
'I began to remove your clothes,Legolas.Hold on,you will be warmer.'Aragorn smiled to me.My tunic was quickly removed and then my leggings.I saw him beginning to remove his owm clothes.I blushed unawares as Aragorn slipped in the blankets that covered my body.I really don't wish be care as a child.His right arm stretched under my neck to hold my right shoulder,and the other one covered my chest to pull me more close to his chest.  
  
'Do you feel better,Legolas?'Aragorn asked me,I can feel his hot breath caressed my face.I nodded slight,'Aye,much better.'I really feel better,his body was so hot,they all covered me,warming up my chilly skins and prevented the warm slipping away my body.  
  
'Thank you,Aragorn.I bothered you.'I heard myself whispered.  
  
'You do,you really scared me.'he complained,I felt his arms tightened.'I cannot lost you,my best friend.'he whispered.  
  
'You will not.'I weakly grinned.  
  
'Good,sleep then,Master Elf.'Aragorn told me.  
  
I thought I have been must too weak and tired,I was instantly in slumber.  
  
I woke early in the next morning,Aragorn still lied beside me with his arm rounding my waist.I studied him,I was not be so close to him before.He was such a good human I have met,elegant,composure,kind and handsome.To me,he is my best friend and my brother,even though I am elf and he is human.I can just follow him to everywhere not consider,I trust him with my life.He will sacrifice him to pretend me to be hurt by anything.  
  
'Legolas?'Aragorn woked when I sat up.'Are you fine?'He asked and sit up beside me as well.  
  
'I am fine.Thank you,Aragorn.'I put on my clothes smiling to him.  
  
'Legolas?'Gimly cut off me,'You better?'my dwarf friend cared me,he was awaked as well.  
  
'Aye,my friend,I am fine,thank you.'  
  
'You stubborn elf,you made me worried about you all night.'he grumbled,'Be careful,don't be sick again.'  
  
I flushed and keep silent,began to pack up my bedroll.The wicked Gimly,he will never give up any chance to taunt me as I am an elf.Although I often mocked him being a dwarf on the way as well.  
  
'It will be only a few days before we get to Rivendell.Come on,mates.'Aragorn strode first,I followed him quickly.We three good friends traveled to the other lands for alomst six months,I enjoyed the experiences that I oversaw the more splendid landscape and met those lovely being in the Middle-earth.I like to go there with my friends.As to me,every day was different and exciting.No one knew us,we were just rangers.I enjoyed everything,I liked the warm sunlight caressed my body in the fine day,and I liked to inhale the fresh air that was cleand by the rain in the rain season.  
  
Well,it was time to go back.I'd like to have a rest in Rivendell with my friends.  
  
'Legolas.'Aragorn slowed his steps to my side,'Are you fine?'  
  
'Why do you ask me that?do I look as be sick?I am fine,of course.'I smiled to him.  
  
'Well,I...,I just care you.'He stammered.He looked back over his shoulder,Gimly still slowly followed us in a few distance.  
  
'Legolas,I have something to tell you.'He told me when he did not stop walking.'We are good friends,you know.'  
  
'Aye.'I assured him instantly.  
  
'And we knew each other very well.'he seemed to be very tense,I didn't know what he plan to say,I keeped silent to encourage him to continue.  
  
'But you were ill last night...'  
  
'Oh,Aragorn,my friend,stop now.Don't mention it,can you?'I cut off him with my hand waved in the air,'If you plan to taunt me,choice another thing,please.'  
  
'I don't taunt you,Legolas.'he claimed quickly,much more tense.'I...,I meant no offence,I care you,you made me almost insane last night.You seemed to be so fragile,I hold your hands,they are colder than ice.I cried your name on top of my lung,but you cannot hear me any more.I cannot help you when your body gradually lost warm.I was too scared,Legolas,I was too scared I would lost you.'  
  
I listened to him dropping my head to keep walking.  
  
'If you leave the world,I will follow you immediately.'He stated later,very serious.  
  
I frowned by his words,'Why,Aragorn?You needn't.'  
  
'I would.'he promised,and his words touched my heart,'Because I love you.' 


	2. chapter 2

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
chapter 2  
  
'I love you.'He told me.  
  
I didn't responded him,still dropped my head with my sight on the grasses.My mind was too confused,he told me he love me,but,we just good friends.And,and we are males.Although I didn't feel sick of that image.I just like him,not love him.I said nothing when he continued to told me his feeling about me.I didn't know what can I respond to him.I can not refuse him,he was my friend,my brother,I did not dare to hurt him by my words,and I very fear to lost him as my best friend.  
  
I can not lost him.  
  
He stopped when Gimly ran to us.'There is a town over there,I saw it.Would we stay there in one night?'Gimli asked.  
  
'It is okay,I suppose you want to sleeped on the bed,don't you?Master Dwarf.'Aragorn wrapped his arm around the dwarf's shoulder,'Let's go.'He said and took my hand in his.I pretended to ignore that,I do really not dare to refuse him.  
  
I Don't know if Valar arranged that,There was only one spare room in the inn when I get to the small town.Two beds in the room.I sighed before I unpacked my quivers and bow.  
  
'There are two beds,but we are three.'Gimly found out.'Aragorn,you sleep on one bed,the elf is slender,I can sleep with him on the other one.'he arranged.  
  
'Nay,Gimly.You sleep on one bed,Legolas and I sleep on the other.'Aragorn stated immediately.'You need more rest than me.'  
  
I pouted sitting on one bed,'Do you two not think of me?Why do I not have chance to claim one bed?'I asked.  
  
'Because you are slender,stubborn elf.'Gimly mocked me.  
  
Aragorn grinned,'Gimly,Legolas and I will share one bed.Is it okay?Don't argue me with such thing.'  
  
'Ok then.I will go to sleep,I am really too tired.'Gimly muttered.  
  
I sighed inward,put my sight on the bed.There is one blanket on the bed.Factly,I had not shared one blanket with others for thousand years,except last night.Though we always shared the bed,but not blanket.I also can take out my own blanket in the bedroll,but it seemed to have no room for two blankets.Gimly had already went to the bed,I thought he would be asleep in a few seconds.  
  
'Legolas,go to the bed,I will black out.'Aragorn hastened me.  
  
I bit the lower lip insensibly,quickly put off the leggings,slip into the blanket.Then I slowly put off my tunic,slipping them on the floor,there is no room for my clothes on the bed as well.I lied and closed my eyes,though I know I would open them unwares later in slumbler.I was intense for the words Aragorn told me in the afternoon,I really didn't hope to hurt him,but I didn't hope be his lover as well.We just friend,I told myself.  
  
Aragorn undressed his clothes,blacked out.I felt my body winced slightly when his thigh touched my skin.I was on my back,keeping my breath steadily.he was on his back as well,I exhaled,hoping we two would be in slumbler immediately.Gimly had already snorted,the dwarf was always carefree.  
  
'Legolas.'Aragorn whispered nearly my ear.I opened my eyes instantly,I didn't dare to eye him,I can feel the hot breath he exhaled caressed my side face.  
  
'Legolas,'He continued to murmured,'I love you.'  
  
Oh,Valar,I didn't hope to hear the word any more.What can I do?I didn't hope him do this to me,but if I do something letting him know that,he will be very embarrassed.He will escaped from me,and don't want to see me any more.Nay,I didn't deserve this,I didn't want to lost my best friend.  
  
I was moveless on the bed,He faced me,put one of his arm on my chest gently,pulled my body to be close to him.I was silence and moveless.I closed my eyes hoping it will end quickly.But Aragorn seemed to be very glad by my behavior.He whispered my name again and again,his lips grinded my side face with his words around my pointed ear.  
  
'Legolas,I was told before,if a male fall in love with a male,they will never leave another one.Aye,I will never leave you,love.'He whispered lovingly.I did not responded him,keeping my breath not too loud.I heard him smiled to me,he kissed me tenderly on my side face,'you are so lovely,Legolas.relax,you are tense.'  
  
I closed my eyes tightly,exhaled hard.Stop,Aragorn.I really don't want to hurt you.I thought inward despairingly.  
  
He must not get my thought,his hand began to move on my body,It was too much,I held it instantly,prevented it to move any more.  
  
'Ok,I don't touch you.'He sighed,then raised his head to face me.I widened my eyes as Aragorn suddenly crushing my lips with his,his hot tongue invaded into my mouth immediately.  
  
'Nay,no more,Aragorn.'I claimed uncomfortably,pushed him away my body with all my strength.I can not tolerate anymore.  
  
He froze in that second,opened his mouth widely,but not any words come from it.I felt his body shivered slightly,I didn't know if the wind made him cold for his body exposed out the blanket.  
  
'I am sorry,Aragorn.'I heard myself whispered,stretcing my hand to touch him,he flinched instantly,turned his back to me.  
  
I sighed,I really didn't hope the thing turned to this situation.  
  
'Aragorn...'I whispered his name,but I was instantly cut off by his sob.  
  
'Stop,Legolas.I know now.'He whimpered.  
  
Oh,Valar,he was crying!How can I do such a brutal thing to him!It was not his fault,it was all my fault,I should not give him any wish at first,but I did.I did not refuse him when he told me he love me.And then,I didn't say anything when he hugged my body on the bed.I gave him wish,let him fancy wildly in his own world.Then I hurt him without any mercy,tore his fantasy into thousand parts.He was my best friend,the one of the most important being in the Middle-earth to me.But now,I ruined our friendship by my own behavior.In the end,I still lost him.  
  
'Aragorn,listen to me.'I told him.He did not turn back to face me,his body shivered still.  
  
'I am sorry.'I said.  
  
'Nay,don't apologize,Legolas.'He whimpered,'It is not your fault,it is mine.I am the most stupid human in the Middle-earth,I will not do that again,I promise you.Don't worry about that.'His promise like curse circled my heart.  
  
I bit my lip,held his shoulder to made him face me.His eyes were fill of tears,'Let go of,what do you want to do else,you already refuse me.Don't worry about that thing I had done to you,I will not do it again.'he repeated,hissed,I never saw him like this,he didn't see me as his friend any more.  
  
Nay,I can not lost him.I can not.  
  
I took his chin tightly,'I did not refuse you.Aragorn,I just...'I choked,I didn't know what can I told him that can fix our friendship.Then,I did a thing scared both him and me.I kissed him!  
  
I kissed him,again and again,I kissed his face and lips,'See,Aragorn,it's natural,I can do it as well.'I whispered,I do that for him,hoping he would not embarrass to his own behavior,I just hoped to fix our friendship.But I found out another strange thing that the kiss felt good,I even can not stop it.  
  
He lied underneath me,moveless.His eyes looked at me amazedly,seemed to not believe this.Suddenly,he pulled my head to close him,turned me to be on my back,covered his lips on mine,greedily sucked my mouth.I hugged him,relaxed in his invasion.His kiss was wild and possessive,his tongue rushed into my mouth,chasing my tongue and sucking it into his mouth.I naturally followed him,didn't wince any more.I considered nothing,my body needed this and responded him automatically.  
  
It felt really good,I lost myself in his passion.His chest covered me,his arms was around my neck,his tongue chased mine,and I followed him.I didn't know how long did our lips contacted,I just know I did not hope to leave him.He didn't touch me else,only kissed me and hugged me.He did not want to scare me more,I knew.  
  
I relaxed and slowly went to sleep.  
  
I maybe complicated the thing,I just knew I can not lost him. 


	3. chapter 3

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
chapter 3  
  
The next day,we passed the small town,getting our way to the Rivendell.I said nothing to Aragorn,keepping to walk beside Gimly,preventing to be alone with the ranger.Luckly,Gimly seemed to not know the thing happened last night,he sleeped soundly in all night,he always be so.  
  
I sighed,I can feel Aragorn keeping an eye on me,he wanted to talk to me,but I avoided it in every way.Although I kissed him,but it was just for my body's need.Love is a serious thing,I can not play with it,I did not hope to hurt him any more.I must considered clearly whether I really love him or not.  
  
It was strange,I hoped to hug him when he looked at me lovingly,even though he said nothing to me.I also hoped to kiss him,his lips was very soft,it tasted good,I cannot forget that.But I feared.I feared I wanted him just for need of body,If it was ture,I must confined myself to do so.  
  
In the evening,I slipped in my own bedroll beside Gimly.It was cold,though I didn't fear cold and hot before as be an elf,but in those nights,I really felt cold.Not as like be in Aragorn's arms,his warm arms arounding me,it felt so good.I gradually found out that I fell in love with the human.Because,I dreamed him,I dreamed him every night.He lived in all my dreams.In that world,I loved him.I hugged him,kissed him,touched his whole body,I wanted him despairingly.I also very cared him,I would be sorrow just for he was pushed by other human who passed by him,I feared he was hurt.It was ridiculous,he was a warrior,he will never be hurt by those thing,I knew that,but I really cared him,hoped he would be glad every second.  
  
Aye,I really love him.  
  
Gimly sat on a rock,we planned to have a rest.We would get to Rivendell in some hours.  
  
'Aragorn.'I called,sitting beside him under the tree.  
  
He looked at me curiously,it was the first time I spoke to him since that night.  
  
I held his hand in mine gently,luckly me,I can held such a reliable hands.  
  
'What is it,Legolas?'He asked me tenderly.Oh,I loved his sound.  
  
'Aragorn,do you really love me?'I asked.  
  
'I do,'He answered without consider,'legolas,I love you with my heart.'He looked at me lovingly,'do you not trust me?'  
  
'Nay,Aragorn,I trust you with my life.I just feared something.'I whispered,not daring to eye him.  
  
'Fear what?'  
  
'Many thing,'I sighed,'I feared It is wrong that I fall in love with a male one.'I said and tightened my holding,'I feared we would have no result in the end.And although I wanted you,I feared it's the need of my body,not love.But,'I paused,raised my head to contact his eyes.'I dreamed of you,Aragorn.I dreamed of you every night since you kissed me.In my dreams,I cared you,I loved you,I show you all my love.I protected you to be hurt by anything.I can not live the world without you.'  
  
'Legolas...'Aragorn sounded,choked.  
  
'Aye,Aragorn,I love you.That's my heart told me.'I said.  
  
Aragorn held my hand tightly,pulled me close to his side.If Gimly was not here,I would embraced him and kiss him at once.  
  
'Legolas,'he whispered,'how luckly me,you choiced me.You don't know how I am afraid these days.'He sighed,'You dodged me,not gave me any chance to talk to you.I don't know what about you thought of me.Even I was so close to you everyday,but it felt so far away with your heart.'  
  
'I am sorry,Estel.'I murmured,used his elvish name.  
  
He suddenly pulled me in his embrace,hushed me with his lips.I struggled him instantly,but he already prepared,pressed me on his laps,restricted me to be moveless.  
  
'Aragorn,leave him be.'I heard Gimly shouted,'What are you doing to the elf.'  
  
Aragorn raised his head,but not loosed his hands.'I was kissing my Lover,Master Dwarf.'  
  
'What?!'Gimly yelled.  
  
'Estel...'I called my love,but was cut off with another kiss.  
  
'Aragorn!'Gimly warned.  
  
'The thing I told you is true,Gimly.Legolas and I are lover.'Aragorn told him seriously.  
  
'Legolas?'Gimly asked,looked at me.  
  
I flushed,struggled to sit up.'Aye.'I whispered,I did not sure if Gimly get it.'I love him,Gimly.If it sicked you,I felt sorry.'  
  
Gimly widened his eyes,'Oh,Valar,you guys are crazy.'he sighed,'I don't feel sick,Legolas.But as to be your friend,I really worry about you two.'he turned to face Aragorn,'Do you think of the future?Aragorn,you are human,you are mortal,but Legolas is immortal.'  
  
Aragorn eyed me silently,his hands that hugged me slowly loosed.I adruptly held them,'I considered it all,Estel.'I grinned to him as he looked at me mirthlessly.'I don't care that,I will treasure everyday you are here with me,'I said,'I will company you not leaving you until the day you leave me.'I promised him.  
  
'Legolas.'Aragorn hugged me,choked.  
  
I rested on his shoulder,although I knew it will not be good to me,but I also knew,if I must leave him,I would die at once.  
  
I heard Gimly sighed,'Ok,mates,I blessed you two.You will have my axe forever if you need help.'  
  
'Thank you,Master Dwarf.'Aragorn said.  
  
'You are welcome.'Gimly said,strode to the road,'Let's hurry up,I am hungry now.'He hastened,'I hope we can arrive Rivendell quickly.'  
  
'Ok,Master Gwarf.'Aragorn smiled,'I promise you will have a good dinner in Rivendell.'Aragorn told him.  
  
I grinned,I also hope to get to Rivendell instantly.I missed Lady Arwen,the Lord Elrond,and the twins.Rivendell's elf was the most elegant one I have met,I often have some errands to go to Rivendell for adar,they are so kind,and they are all my friends before Aragorn was born.It was so interesting,now,Aragorn become my lover.I didn't sure what they would think of the thing,but I knew,they must have encouraged us,and gave us the best blessing.  
  
'Legolas.'Aragorn called me,took my hand in his,I smiled to him,I needn't fear anything this time,it was so wonderful to free my own emotion to another one I loved.I crossed our fingers together,I liked to touch his skin on the way,it was so warm.Fortunately,I didn't refuse him.Factly,I will refuse him for nothing.He was my friend,my brother,because we were all males,I did not ever think of love before.But I knew I always loved him,I always cared him more than others.I love him,I cannot live in the world without him really.  
  
I saw Arwen waiting by the gate of Rivendell,the patrol elf must told her our return.She ran to us as she saw us,hugging Aragorn with her slender arms around his neck,and gave him a greeting kiss.I smiled inward,I did not feel any upset by Lady Arwen's action..Arwen was Aragorn's foster sister,just sister.But I was binded to him,he's mine,and I was his.The thought warmed my heart,I found out my lips unwares twisted,I knew I will never be lonely.  
  
Arwen turned to me after greeted Gimly,hugged me as well,gave me a kiss on my side face.'Nice to see you,Legolas.'her sounds like the song the birds sang in the high trees.I grinned to her,'I missed you,Arwen,you are always so beautiful.'  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were told that we were back as well,they ran to the gate,hugged us with open arms.'How about the journey,it must be very exciting,I really envy you guys.'Elrohir said.  
  
'You can do that easily,Elrohir.'Aragorn smiled.'I missed you all very much,although I was glad to experience the world outside,but I missed Revendell every night in my dreams.It was always the most beautiful place in the Middle-earth.'  
  
'We missed you too,Estel.'Elladan said,'But not more than someone missed you so.'He and Elrohir laughed and eyed Arwen.  
  
'I have already prepare two spare room for Legolas and Gimly,'Arwen blushed and turned the topic away.  
  
'Wait,Arwen.'Aragorn called her back,'one spare room is enough.'He said,'Legolas will share my room.'  
  
'Why?'Arwen was confused,'Legolas need his own room,Estel.'she told him,'and we have enough spare room to use.'  
  
'I am not mean that,...'Aragorn was instantly cut off by my elbow,'Thank you,Arwen,Two room is well.'I told her.I didn't hope them to know our relation so quickly.  
  
Aragorn looked at me confusedly by my words,like a poor puppy.I smiled to him,'Is it ok?I need my own room,Can I?'  
  
'Of course,Legolas.'Aragorn replied with disappointment.I grinned and eyed him with the corner of eyes,taunted him.  
  
'Ok,Legoas,Gimly,follow us,we will lead you to your rooms.'The twins told us.  
  
I gave a glance to Aragorn as Arwen was busily talking to him,then I followed Elladan to my room.It was always so clean and warm,I can smelt aroma of flowers floated in the air.  
  
'Have some rest Legolas,I will call you when dinner was prepared.'Elladan said,planned to leave.  
  
'Elladan,where is Lord Elrond?Why do I not see him?'I asked casually.  
  
'Adar left Rivendell to visit Mithrandir,He will not come so soon,Legolas.'Elladan told me,'Now,rest,Legolas.I can read weariness in your eyes.'he went out,closed the door for me.  
  
I lied on my bed,looking at the ceiling,although I feel a little weary,but I also hope I can be there with Aragorn.I wanted to hug him,kiss him,cover him on his bed with my ethereal weight.I wanted to tease him,made him forget his name with my ministration.I grinned,it was so funny to see him lost his composure,just for me.  
  
I did not know how long did I sink into my own fantasy,I was awoken suddenly by feeling someone stood beside my opened door.  
  
'Arwen,what is it?'I sat up instantly as I found out she was crying.I embraced her,caressed her black hair with my hand,'My dear Arwen,tell me,what bothered you so?'  
  
She buried his head in my chest,still sobbing.'Legolas,'she whispered.  
  
'What?'I tenderly asked.  
  
'Could you tell me who was the one Estel loved?'she asked with tear shined in her eyes.'I told him I love him a moment age in the garden,but he told me he was binded with another one.'I looked at her with my mouth opened widely,her words almost took my breath.  
  
'Tell me,who is she.' 


	4. chapter 4

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'I am sorry,Arwen.'I whispered to her,almost cannot eyed her tearful eyes,'I can tell you nothing,not this time,but I will do later.'I assured her.  
  
'You mean you know that.'She raised her head,'Nay,I hope you to tell me,now,Legolas.'She resisted,'Tell me who is she.'  
  
I was hesitant for I did not want to lie.I wanted to tell her it was me at once,but I knew I cannot,she was so agitated,I would complicated the thing if I do.But,If I didn't tell her the truth this time,what should I deal with her when she figure out the relation of Aragorn and me.I really didn't want to lie to her.  
  
'Not she,Arwen.'I unwares trembled a bit as I said,'is he.'I decided I must tell her a little truth.So if she know later she will not be too surprise.  
  
'What?'Arwen frozed to my words,I felt my arms became a little ache as she tightly hold them.'You mean,'she stammered,'he,he love a man?'  
  
'hmm...'I didn't answer her at once.  
  
'What do you hide to me?Answer me,do he love a man?'she asked again.  
  
I looked at her,sighed,'not man,dear Arwen,he love a male elf.'  
  
I cannot know what should I do as she loosed my arms,walked to sit on the bed,I knelt beside her,hold her hands in mine,they were so cold.I cursed myself inward for hurt the elegant lady so.'Arwen,'I whispered,she dropped her head,her beautiful black hair poured on her shoulder,hiding her emotion behind them.  
  
'Is he beautiful?'she abruptly asked with unreadable expression.  
  
'hmm,I...,I don't know how should I say,'I stammered,'Aye,maybe.'I whispered lightly.  
  
'Is he more beautiful than me?'She asked turning her sight to face me.'Tell me the truth,Legolas.'  
  
'Nay,he is not.'I answered her without consider,'You are the most beautiful being I met in the Middle-earth,dear Arwen.'  
  
She smiled sadly to my words,'It is wrong,Legolas.'she took my hand gently,'You are.'she said,'You are the most beautiful being in the Middle- earth.'I wanted to argued but instantly hushed by her slender fingers on my lips.Her fingers was so tender and cold,and her words gave me a light in the dark.'If he was as beautiful as you,if he was as kind as you,'she whispered in her own fantasy,'Then I would give up.'she eventually said.  
  
***************************************  
  
In the dinner I did not saw Arwen,Elladan told us she feel a little tierd.But I knew the truth,she didn't hope to meet Aragorn.I really worried about her,I hope I can comfort her,but I knew clearly I can do nothing in this situation.  
  
'You eat less,Legolas.'I smiled to Aragorn as he grumbled after the dinner,'You are too thin.'He took one of my hand in his warm one,'come on,Legolas,I have something to share with you.'he said,dragged me toward his bedroom.  
  
'I must tell you something.'I said as he closed the door of the bedroom with a kick.'Shh,'he kissed my lips tenderly,hushed me.'tell me later.'he murmured,pushed me to the bed.'I miss you,my love.'he straddled me,wrapping his arms around my neck,'Let me taste you,love.'I opened mouth to permit his tongue slipped into mine,sucked his tongue,'I don't want to leave you.'I murmured to his mouth,tapped his lips when every words sounded.'Then,stay.Legolas.Stay with me tonight.'  
  
He raised slightly,release the kiss.dragged my tunic away my head.I hungeringly pull him to cover my chest after he removed his garment.It felt good to touch his skin with my bare chest.'I love you,Aragorn.'I whispered unwares,'I will protect you with my life.'I promised.  
  
'Protect?'He raised an eyebrow,'I think it would be I to say that to you,Legolas.'  
  
'Nay.'I licked his lips,'You have no position to say that,little human.'I grinned to him,'I am much stronger than you,Aragorn.'  
  
'Really?'he smiled,I suddenly bucked a bit as his hand slipped into my leggings,'Then,show me,love.'He whispered near my ear,smiled evilly.I moaned lightly as his talent hand teased me.I pulled his head more close to me,crushed his lips with mine.'More,Aragorn,'I begged with the kiss.  
  
I suddenly stopped,pushed him slightly.I did not know clearly what stopped me,I did just for my elf sense.  
  
'What is it?love?'Aragorn complained to my action.He instantly hushed by hearing the sound behide him.It almost took my breath to saw Arwen was standing beside the door.I really don't know when did she come into the room.  
  
I immediately left Aragorn to sit up,what did I do tonight?I cursed myself to be so wanton with my lust.I walked toward Arwen who still stood with tearful eyes.I must have hurted her.  
  
'Arwen.I am sorry.'I whispered with my silly words,I really did not know how can I comfort her.  
  
'What are you doing?'She asked chillily without meeting my eyes,she was looking at Aragorn.  
  
'Go back to you room,Arwen.'I heard Aragorn telling her,'It is too late now.you must go to sleep.'Aragorn coaxed her like to deal with a child.  
  
'What are you doing?'Arwen paid no mind with what did he said,asked again.  
  
'It is not your concern,I think.'Aragorn stated.I shaked my head to him slightly gesturing him to hush.I sighed,wrapped my arms to embrace Arwen as I saw her trembling furiously with my love's words.she instantly pushed me away,backhanded my side face heavily instead.'You liar,Legolas.'she shouted to me,'Estel is mine!'she stated.But she was cut off with a heavy smack on her own face.She touched her bruise face,opened her eyes widely,'Why,Estel?'she cannot believe it,'You beat me,for him?'  
  
'I warn you,Arwen.Don't hurt him again.'Aragorn wrapped one of his arms around my chest,protect me.'If you do,I will kill you without consider!'He stated angrily to Arwen.  
  
It was too much,I glanced at Aragorn with disapproval,Arwen was our friend,although she hurted me,but it was nothing,she only lost her composure this time.She was such a kind lady,and she maybe really love Aragorn,we just didn't know before.She didn't deserve that.I can saw the fear and pain in her eyes,she cannot tolerate the tears to not slip down from her eyes.  
  
'You will regret for you do this to me.'she stated with bitting her bottom lip,ran out the room.  
  
I did not knew who was she speaked to,is me?Aragorn?or both us?  
  
'Legolas,'I heard My love called me tenderly behind me?'Is it hurt?'he gently caressed my side face,alas,he was so soft.I pulled his arms over my shoulder to wrapped me,'Nay,Aragorn.'i said,'But I think Arwen must be hurt more than me.She love you'  
  
'You know it?'Aragorn asked me.  
  
I nodded slightly,'She came to my room this afternoon,telling me that.She also asked me who is your love,but I didn't tell her.'I simply told him.'You really cannot yell to her.'  
  
'I am sorry,Legolas.I was regret with my words to her.'Aragorn sighed,'I really go so far,I should not speak to her in that way,'He said regretly.'I will explain to her later.'  
  
'Well,you must.'I told him.'But,I really felt a bit proud that you love me so.'I turn my face to eye him,trwist my lips slightly.  
  
'Really?'He smiled,covered his lips on mine,'Then let me tell you how I love you,Legoas.' 


	5. chapter 5

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I love Aragorn,not from the day he told me he love me.I didn't rembermer the definite day when I began to regard him to be my best friend.He always care me,help me,tolerate my stubbornness.He ever told me if we are not both males,then we would be a couple,instead of friends.I thought he must spoke in jest that time,but I confessed I also had that thought in my mind not one time.  
  
I smiled to him,holding his hand under the table secretly when we had breakfast in this morning.  
  
'Where's Arwen?'I asked as I noticed Arwen was not here.We decided to have a talk with her after breakfast.  
  
'She is maybe still on the bed,she become lazy.'Elrohir casually said,'wait,I am going to call her to join us.'  
  
I felt my heart beated a bit quickly when the images about Arwen called back in my mind.She was a kind lady,I always think so.But she changed to be another one I had never known last night,she was...,Valar,I didn't know what the words I can express.I feared her.I almost didn't dare to look at her eyes,I didn't dare to look at the eyes that hated me so.I sighed inward,if she didn't love Aragorn,we can be friends forever.I always treasured it.But I maybe would lost it.  
  
'Elladan,Arwen,she...'The shout of Elrohir cut off my deep thought.  
  
I raised to my feet instantly with others,ran to the place where Elrohir was.A horrible thought was suddenly in my mind,Nay,she would not,she can not.I shook my head to made the idea leave me.But I immediately knew what had happened as I steped into Arwen's room.  
  
Oh,Valar.I even can not breath when I saw Arwen lying on the bed with the blooding sheet.I don't fear to saw dying being,but I cannot accept my good friend died before me.  
  
'She was alive.'Aragorn told us after he touched her philtrum.He tore a strip of sheet,tenderly wrapped Arwen's blooding wrist without waster a second.'She lost too blood.'Aragorn bit his lip,looked at the blooding sheet.'It have only one way to save her.'He stated.  
  
'Aye,only it would save her life.'I heard Elladan murmured.'We must find the Elf Herb,but we don't have a lots time.'  
  
'I am going to find,'Aragorn said,'although it was not easily to find in the sharp cliff.But,trust me,I will bring it back in two days.'He told his brothers.  
  
'I am going with you.'I heard myself stated.But I was cut off instantly by Elladan.'You stay,legolas.'he told me,'You don't know the herb clearly,I know.I am going with Estel.'  
  
I glanced at Aragorn who nodded slight to me.  
  
I sighed,although I hoped to help Arwen,but I only can wait beside her until Aragorn come back.  
  
I knelt beside the bed,she was too pale,her blood seemed to be empty from that brutal slit on her wrist.I felt my sight became blur,the salt liquid slipped over my lips.Why did you do such a cruel thing to yourself?Did it break you heart so hard that you choiced to end you life?You fool,Arwen.I cried inward,dropped my head lower to avoid them seeing me cry.  
  
'Don't worry,Legolas.'I raised my head when Gimly tapped me slightly,'Aragorn must bring it back to save her life.You should trust him.'  
  
I nodded,wipe away the tears,'You are right,my friend.'Of course I trust him,my love must bring it back as quickly as could.But I cannot only wait here,I thought.  
  
'Can I do something for her?'I asked.  
  
'Aye,Legolas.We must take some herbs to keep her energy.'Elrohir stated,'You can go to basement with me.'  
  
'I...'Gimly was cut off by the wave of Elrohir's hand,'Legolas and I are enough,Master Dwarf.You can go back to your room.'Elrohir said,'Arwen need some maids to take care.'  
  
'Ok.I will go to my room,if it need me to use my axe,told me.'Gimily said.  
  
Elrohir nodded,'Follow me,legolas.'he told me.  
  
************************************  
  
Elrohir fired the torchs on the stone wall,as we entered into the basement.I sighed,I was a bit regret to leave Arwen,although the maids would take care of her,I knew.But I hoped to stay beside her to assure her was alive.I really felt that it was me to ruin her wish.I didn't know if I can live as common as before,if she can not survive.Valar,please,don't take her away,I will to be a mortal if Arwen can come to.  
  
I sighed unwears,there was dark,I only can see many shelfs by the dim light from torchs.  
  
'What kind of herbs we should to take?'I asked Elrohir as he stopped before one shelf.  
  
'Oh,you can look for the herb labedled P-red.'Elrohir told me.  
  
I nodded,turned to one shelf to look for the hurb.  
  
But I was instantly cut off by a large hand covered my mouth behide me.It startled me,I didn't notice anyone following me,for I thought it was safe in Rivendell.I struggled at once,but I immediately knew it will be futile.My arms were twisted around to my back as the other elf come to restrict me.They were planned.  
  
'Leave me be.'I shouted,kicking them to loose me.But I sudderly lost my consciousness as something knocked heavily on my neck. 


	6. chapter 6

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was hurt,my head,and my arms.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as the light of torch swayed before me.My arms were tied tightly by the ropes from the ceiling,leting my feet only touch the floor with my toes.I was in the dungeon of Rivendell,I knew here for I ever enter into this place for somebody who was dangerous to Rivendell.It was ridiculous,now I was here,I supposed I must be the dangerous one to them.  
  
'You wake,legolas.'I heard Elrohir evenly said,I raised my dropped head to where the sound occured.His sound was so cillily,reminding me what had happened in the basement.I didn't know clearly why did he do this to me,but when I touched Arwen's eyes who sit beside him,I immediately knew the reason.And I knew what would they plan to do.  
  
'Are you all right,Arwen?'I asked her.  
  
I didn't want to taunt her.Although I felt a bit wrong with the whole thing.Arwen was dying,why did she sit here before me seem to be fine?Why Elrohir didn't stop Aragorn and Elladan to find the Elf Herb if he knew she was fine?I really hope it was not a trick.But,I knew it was instantly.Even she said nothing to me,she told me by twisting the corner of her soft lips.They planned to make Aragorn leave me alone,so they can trap me.  
  
I closed my eyes,I suddenly feel very upset,but I cannot name it.Why the thing would changed to this condition,I asked myself inward.Arwen hated me,I can read it in her eyes.It just like a knife hitting on my heart,they were my friends.It ever warm my heart for thinking of our friendship,I didn't fear wherever I was,because I knew they would help me whenever I needed.But now,I looked at the two friends before me,I didn't feel any concern in their eyes when they were also looking at me.They were not the ones I knew as be my friends,they just like two stranger in front of me.  
  
'You must be very surprise,Legolas.'Elrohir said walking toward me,'Oh,nay,you must be very disappointed to see Arwen was still alive,don't you?'he taunted me.  
  
I shook my head desperately,'Nay,Elrohir,why did you say that?You know I am not that kind of being.I love Arwen,I hope she can be fine.'  
  
I winced when he abruptly tipped my chin with his hand,'Don't lie,Legolas.Do you still blieve that I would trust you love Arwen after you did that thing to her?'He hissed,forcing me to face him.  
  
His words irritated me,I struggled to pull my head back,'Well,tell me,Elrohir,what did I do to Arwen deserve this?'  
  
Elrohir shook his head,sneered,'You really hope I tell you?'  
  
'Aye,'I said,'I don't know what did I do was wrong.'  
  
'Legolas,'Elrohir touched my profile tenderly with his fingers,It made me very uncomfortable,he paid it no mind as I turned my head away.'You are master in cheat.'He continued,'No one would think that you are a sly,filthy elf,for you have a innocent figure,and have the gift of gab.'  
  
'I am not sly and filthy.'I stated back.I gritted my teeth,I didn't believe Elrohir describe me like that.  
  
'You are.Legolas.You know Arwen love Estel,but,you seduced Estel making him leave her.'He said,frowned,'Why did you do this?Arwen is your friend,isn't she?'He asked,'Do you not know you will break her heart for you take away the most impotant treasure in her life?'  
  
I shook my head,I didn't know how can I say,the words Elrohir told me were all right,but it was not the all truth.  
  
'I don't want to hurt her,I love Aragorn.'I heard myself said.  
  
'You love him?'I raised my head to Arwen as she suddenly said.'You know what is love?'Her sounds trembled when she walked toward me,the crystals slipped from her beautiful eyes as she clutched my two tied arms with her slender hands.'There is no love in two males,Legolas.The word only used in male and female,you don't know it?'She taught me.'You don't love him,you only lust for him.You need the body's touch,it satisfied you.'  
  
'Nay,it is not true.'I shouted,'I love him all,Although I need intimate touch of bodys,but the spirit is the most important thing to me.'  
  
'Don't talk about spirit with me,Legolas.'Arwen told me angrily,'You have no right to say that for you used you sly trick to take him from me.'  
  
'I didn't take him from you,arwen.'I told her angrily,'Love not a single's matter,if he love you,he will leave you for nothing.But he choiced me,he love me,and I love him.'  
  
My words paid me a heavy slap on the face,'Estel love me,not you,'she was madly,'You think he love you?Nay,he was only attracted by your filthy way that you seduced him.Do you forget what did you do?'She sneered.  
  
I looked at her,I cannot believe the one who stood in front of me was the most elegant elf in Middle-earth.  
  
'Well,Let me remind you what did you do in his room.'She laughed insanely,'You don't know how wanton you liked when you writhed under him.You must be very satisfying with his ministration,I can read it in your eyes when his hands caressed you everywhere. And you don't know how filthy you are as you moaned for beggeing him tease you more...'  
  
'Enough.'I shouted,'You couldn't peek my business.'  
  
'Your business?'She sneered,'I am not interesting in your business,Legolas.I only planned to talk with Estel that night.'she said sadly.'But why were you in his room at night?You had your own room.I saw you in his room and on his bed,making love with him,you dare tell me that it was not you went to his room to seduce him,it was Estel who tugged you into his room forced you to do.'  
  
'Is that true?'Elrohir asked me chillily.'Did you go to Estel's room on that night?'  
  
I nodded slightly,'Aye.'I really didn't know how can I explain the complicated thing.  
  
'And you made love?'  
  
I bitted my lip,'Aye,but..'I was cut off by Elrohir's hand instantly.  
  
'It is enough.'He said chillily.'You disgust me,Legolas.Estel is young,he cannot control himself very well,but you are much older than him,You cannot seduce him to do such a filthy thing for your lust.'  
  
'Shut up,Elrohir.'I didn't want to tolerate their insults any more,'Don't talk about what is right or wrong with me when you know nothing about it.'I shouted.'It is the business of Aragorn and I,not yours,you have not right to discuss it.If it disgust you,I felt sorry.And Arwen,I have nothing to explain to you for I did nothing offend you.If you don't release me at once,you two will not be my friends any more.'  
  
'Do you think you are still our friends?'Elrohir snerred,'You are always so arrogant,Legolas,Prince of Mirkwood.Of course,I will release you.But I think I must teach you a lesson for your *good manners* that you get from Mirkwood.'  
  
I narrowed my eyes when the lash suddenly slashed on my back without any warning,Although I cannot turn my head to see who was behind me,I knew they were two elf.For the lashs were from two way,they stepped the heel of another one,giving me not any chance to adjust from the hurt.  
  
'You choice it,Legolas,for you take Estel away from Arwen.'Elrohir stated,standing before me.'Is it hurt?'he sneered.  
  
'Aye,'I bit my lip when another lash hitted me,'but it is more less than your behavior to me,I am so regret to trust your Rivendell elf who looked like be warriors,but do filthy thing on the sneak.'I hissed as Elrohir suddenly beat me on my stomach.  
  
'Gon't plan to irritate me,legolas.Otherwise I would torture you with the most brutal ways that I had not used on anyone in Rivedell.'He threatened.  
  
I raised my head to touch his eyes,'Then,see if I care.You bastard.' 


	7. chapter 7

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elrohir shook his head for my words,'You always be,Legolas.You always be so arrogant.What I hated you the most is you had not ever admitted you was wrong when your behavior hurted the other's heart so.'he hissed.  
  
'You will pay for that.'He stated chillily,making me shivered unwares.I closed my eyes,tried to keep composure before them.I would not explain anything to them,they would not hear me.They only hope to relieve their feeling of upset by torturing me.  
  
I swayed slightly for they lifted me by the ropes tied on my wrists.I was on the air,my feet leave the floor for 5 feet.I knew I would not feel good for the way they will troture me as they burned the iron in front me.  
  
'So,you still think you not care whatever I will do to you,Legolas?'Elrohir asked me evilly.  
  
I turned my head away,I didn't want to say anything to him.  
  
'So be it.'He said.  
  
He gestured the other two elf,'Restrict him,'He ordered,'Burn his sole.'  
  
I closed my eyes when one elf holding my feet tightly to restrict me to move.I cannot tolerate anymore when the hot-burn iron suddenly hitted to my tender sole.I struggled desperately,I think I would die if I didn't leave it.but the strong elf hold me tightly,made no room for me to escape from the brutal torment.  
  
'Valar!'I moaned helplessly.it was too hurt to tolerate for me,I hoped I can die at once to end my suffering like that.It just like a thousand of swords hitting my sole in the same time,making me lost my breath.It was too hurt,I felt the iron already melted my sole and began to melt my bones.  
  
'Stop.'Elrohir commanded suddenly.  
  
I was dropped down a bit,making them can face me on the same level sight.I trembled as his hand touch my cheek.'Is it hurt,Legolas?'He gently wiped my tears away from my cheek.  
  
I didn't struggle to leave his touch for I have no strength to do so.  
  
'Beg me to stop,and promise me you will leave Estel,then I will end your suffering.'He told me.  
  
I inhaled hard to control my breathes,it really hurt me too much.  
  
'Answer me,Legolas.'He hissed,clutched my chin to face him.'Beg me to stop it.'  
  
'Don't waste you time,Elrohir.'I said weakly,my sound was trembling.'I will never beg you for anything.'I told him.I will never beg him for he treat me in such way.  
  
'I see.'I heard he chillily said when he loosed his hand.  
  
'Do it again.'He ordered.  
  
I instantly shivered by his words,I felt I cannot resist that torture anymore.When the iron touch me once again,I suddenly lost my consciousness turning into the bless dark.  
  
***************************************  
  
I was in the dark,I opened my eyes,looked around,I did not find anyone or anything beside me.Where was here?I asked myself loudly.Why was I on here,I should in Revendell with Aragorn,my lover.Oh,How I missed him!I must be together with him,I wanted him to hug me,kiss me and touch me.Where was he?Why did he not say goodbye to me before he left?I asked myself again,I felt very confused by everything was occuring now.And why was no one on here?Where was Gimly?WHere were Arwen,Elladan and Elrohir?  
  
Arwen?Elrohir?  
  
I suddenly froze for the names of my good friends reminded me what did occur really.  
  
Nay,they were not my friends any more.I hated them for everything they had done to me,I didn't want to see them anymore,let alone speak with them.They are the most evil being in the Middle-earth.  
  
But...  
  
I was awoke by the ice water hitted on my face cruelly,I shivered for the suddenly cold,Elrohir and Arwen was standing before me.  
  
I smiled bitterly,they were my friends,they must rescue me if I was trapped before,but,now,they captured me in their realm,with their own hands.  
  
Why?I dropped my head,I felt my tears slipped unwears,dropped down to the floor.Why the ones who I trusted with my life for a thousand years would betray me?If it was ture,then...  
  
Then,What was the thing I should treasure in the world?  
  
I bit my bottom lip,closeing my eyes tightly,I didn't hope to let they see me sobbing.But,I was not stronger than I thought,I cannot prevent the tears to slip from my eyes.  
  
'Is it hurt you?'Elrohir chillily asked me,'or do I hurt you,Legolas?'  
  
I closed my eyes,I didn't want to see them.  
  
'Legolas,'I heard Arwen called,'I knew it must hurt you,but I really didn't hope to do so.'  
  
It was ridiculous,I thought inward for her words.She said she didn't hope to hurt me?Then what did she hope to do after they capture me to this dungeon and hung me in the air with the ropes.  
  
I chillily eyed the floor,argued nothing with her.  
  
'If you promise me that you will leave Aragorn alone,I will release you at once.'She continued said,'For I trust you,Legolas.You would keep your words.'  
  
I still eyed the floor,said nothing to her.  
  
'Answer me,Legolas,do you will to leave him?'She asked me again.  
  
I raised my head to face her,'Nay,I will never leave my love alone,because I knew he cannot survive if I leave him.'I evenly told her.  
  
'You are so arrogant and stubborn,Legolas.'Arwen angrily said.'Estel will forget you soon if you leave him.'She told me.'You are nothing to him,just a sex toy.I knew him,although he worshiped you,but he was still love female,not male.Female was the one can love,like me.And you,the male,was the one can only play with.'  
  
I sneered for her words,'You know nothing,Arwen.'I weakly said,'You don't know me,...you don't know Aragorn,and you don't know what is love.Do you think... you do love him?Ridiculous,...'I laughed weakly,'If you do love him,why did you tricked him... to find Elf Herb with Elladan?Because you don't believe he will stand... beside you for you do this to me.You don't trust him,let alone... love him.You just worship him for he was really a... elegant man.'I continued,'I don't know why do you say he... love you.Did he told you that?'  
  
'Shut up,Legolas.'She exclaimed,'I don't want to waste time on these stuffs.Do you sure you will not leave him?'she asked.  
  
I hissed,'Aye,so,you will punish me... for I refuse you?'I taunted her.  
  
'Punish?'she sneered,'Nay,Legolas,I think I don't want to punish you anymore for you seemed to not care that.'  
  
'You meant to release him?'Elrohir suddenly asked.  
  
'Nay,I hope to satisfying him,my brother.'I raised my eyebrow for Arwen's words,I didn't get her point,but I knew it will not be a good thing to me,and I had already prepared for anything they will do to me.  
  
'Farnuv and Ronwer,come here.'I heard Arwen called the two elf's name who tortured me before.  
  
'Look at him,he was the Prince of Mirkwood,I think he was the most beautiful being on the Middle-earth?Do you agree with me?'She asked.  
  
The two elf glanced at me,hesitantly said,'Aye,My lady.'  
  
Arwen laughed to their words,'Well,Now I order you to ravish him before me.'  
  
Her words hit my heart,I raised my head,I didn't believe she would do that to me.  
  
'What do you speak,Arwen?'Elrohir seemed to be surprise to her words,'You cannot do that to him,You are insane!I forbid that.'  
  
'Why?'Arwen evenly asked.  
  
'Elladan and I only admitted you to teach him a lesson for he took Estel from you.And I done it,it is enough,I think he already learned from his lesson.'  
  
'But,he did still not promise me to leave Estel.'Arwen spat.  
  
'I know,Awen.But torture his body is a thing,torture his emotion was anothing thing.'Elrohir said,'I cannot admitted you to do that filthy thing to him.'  
  
I sighed inward,no matter what will Elrohir do to me,his words comforted me that I will be safe under his *protection*.  
  
'Listen to me,my dear brother,'Arwen shouted,'I don't want to torture his emotion.'she said.'I only hope he can know that it was a most filthy thing to make love with the same sex.I must let him know that by this way.'  
  
'But...'Elrohir was cut off by arwen's slender fingers on his lips.  
  
'Please,Elrohir,my dear brother,I beg you,'she sobbed,'I cannot leave Estel,I will die for that.I think it must be the best way to let Legolas leave Estel.'she said,'He will soon hate to love males after I do this to him.I sure he must be.'  
  
Oh,Valar,although her sound was so innocent to Elrohir,but to me,it just like the poison that can make me die at once.I clutched my fists tightly,feared Elrohir would admitted her to do that to me.If it will be,I will not survive this time any more for that thing.  
  
'Ok,then..'I heard Elrohir sighed,his words like the judgement of my doom.'I admit you can do that for I also think it was the only way that can make him leave Estel.' 


	8. chapter 8

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'Nay!'I struggled insanely when they dropped me down a bit,my arms was still tied and raised restrictedly in the air by the ropes.They pressed me,making me on my knees.  
  
'Nay,don't do that to me,Arwen.I cannot survive from this.'I shouted desperately.  
  
'Then,I asked you the last time,do you promise to leave Estel now?'Arwen evenly asked.  
  
I closed my eyes,shook my head helplessly,'Nay,I cannot.'  
  
'So,you choice it,Legolas,Don't hate me.'She chillily said.'strip him,'She ordered,'Pay no mind to him,just make fun with his body.'she said.  
  
'Nay.'I exclaimed,Although I knew it would be futile when one elf began to undress his leggings before me.I closed my eyes,I knew what would happened quickly,I cannot think about that,I didn't deserve this for I really do nothing wrong to everyone.Why they must hurt me in such way?  
  
I froze when one elf suddenly holding my chin rudely,and another elf who was standing behind me undressed my leggings without wasting any second.  
  
I would die this time,I thought.I must have died.  
  
I gave up struggle when they thrusted into me far from gentle,my tears continued slipped down from my eyes,I didn't know clear that I was crying for my body's hurt or my spirit broken.I just knew I would not survive this time,it must break me.  
  
I was sorry,my love.I sobbed inward.You didn't know how I love you,I always keep eyes on you secretly when you do everything beside me.You didn't know how many times I walked to pass you deliberately for I hope you can see me everytime I hope you to do.I must be silly in your eyes.I always remind me I must be elegant and clever before you,for I always think that you would see me casually,I hope you would worship me.Although I had not thought about love with you,and I didn't dare to image that,for I knew inward that you are male,you must leave me in the later.You must be.  
  
How luckily me,you told me that you love me.You didn't know the day you kiss me was the most important day in my life.I thought I was the most happy being in the Middle-earth after we became lover.But,I overrated my ability,for I cannot control everything or everyone that would prevent us.Not everyone would bless me for I love a male.Now I paid for that,I must leave you,my love.Although I was so despairingly to leave you,but I must do.  
  
I collapsed on my knees,the ropes tied my wrists support my whole weight lest I fell down on the floor.It was so hurt when they thrusted into my mouth and hip in the same time.I didn't want to survive after that.  
  
I must die.  
  
Legolas...  
  
I heard who call me in my mind,I was too weary to recognize it.  
  
Legolas....  
  
Again.Who?Who call me?I asked myself inward.  
  
Don't leave me,Legolas.  
  
Aragorn?Nay,no one beside me,I was in the dark of my own world alone.  
  
Don't leave me,Legolas,please.  
  
Aragorn?...I choked as I thought about my love.Valar,how brutal I was to decide leave my love alone in the world.  
  
Hold on,Legolas.I am here with you.  
  
Aye,my love,I cannot leave you for I promised you.I would keep my words for you.No matter what had happen I would not do anything that would hurt you.I cannot die,just for you,I love you,Aragorn.  
  
I will not leave you before you leave me.  
  
I didn't knew clearly when did then finished torture to me.I opened my eyes weakly as Arwen tipped my chin with her fingers.  
  
'Did it break your heart,Legolas?'She asked,'Do you also think the love of males was the most filthy thing in the world?'  
  
I exhaled sharp to control my breath,I was too weak to speak to her.  
  
'Legolas,' Elrohir crouched before me,'Now,Would you promise to leave Estel willingly after that?'  
  
I hoped to raise my head,but I found I had not any strengh to do so.'Ahh,...'I opened my bruise mouth,my sound was hoarsely.  
  
'Answer me,Legolas.Let me end your suffering.'Elrohir said,'Would you promise me to leave Estel willingly?'  
  
'Nay.'I heard meself answered,I didn't knew if it scared them,'I will leave him...for...nothing.'I weakly told them.  
  
'Then,you must hope to taste that again?'Arwen evily said.  
  
'Nay...'I instantly raised my head with all my strengh,'Please don't,Arwen.I...beg you,I cannot survive after that again...'I begged her,'I cannot die...,Arwen.I promised Aragorn... I will not leave him... before he leave me...'I told her despairingly.  
  
'I cannot die... before him.'I whimpered.  
  
She looked at me,I felt her hands shivered hard as they hold my chin tightly.  
  
'I think you hadn't learn from your lessons,Legolas.'She angrily said,her sounds trembled.  
  
'Nay,'Elrohir suddenly shouted,'Arwen,you must stop.He really love Estel.'  
  
'Why do you say that,he is a liar,Elrohir,you couldn't trust what he said.'Arwen madly said.  
  
'You are insane,Arwen.I was regret what I did to Legoas for I believe the thing that you tell me.'Elrohir angrily said,'but I know now,Legolas love Estel,he love Estel with his life.'  
  
'He don't deserve this,'Elrohir said.'lay him down,take care of his wounds.'He ordered.  
  
It ended eventually,I thought inward when I lay on my chest on the floor lest hurt my beaten back.Although it hurt me too much,fortunately,I was still alive.  
  
'Nay,'Arwen abruptly scratch my hair,lifting my head to leave the floor.  
  
'You liar,legolas,your lies can cheat everyone,but me.'She exclaimed madly.  
  
'Stop,Arwen,You go so far.'Elrohir shouted.  
  
Arwen paid no mind to him,'How beautiful your face is,'she murmured,'Did you use it to seduce Estel to leave me?'  
  
'Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
I exclaimed desperately when I felt a dagger abruptly thrust into my right eye.  
  
Valar,I cannot die! 


	9. chapter 9

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
Chaper 9  
  
'Nay!'I hold Arwen's hand with my whole strength,I would not let her hurt me any more.  
  
'You really don't know... how bad you hurt me,do you?'I stammered,tried to keep my breath.She struggled to take a chance to hurt me again,I grabbed the dagger from her hand,'You have no right to do that to me,Arwen.'I hissed,aimed the dagger to her tender neck.  
  
'Nay,Legolas.'Elrohir exclaimed,'Please,don't hurt her.'  
  
I hissed,paid no mind to him.  
  
'Well,kill me,Legolas.I know you hope to do as I hurt you so badly.'She gritted teeth,'I don't regret what I did to you.'  
  
I looked at her,how beautiful she was,and how cruel she was.  
  
'You hurt me,Arwen.You hurt my body... and my spirit.You made me almost can not survive for your torture.'I told her.'But,you don't feel glad as you do that to me...'I evenly said,looked at her sadly eyes,'you hope to release your feeling by torturing me,but you don't know,the one hurt you was not me,is you,Arwen.'I told her.  
  
My right eye cannot see anything as it dropped blood continued instead tears.the dagger slipped from my hand,the floor began to turn to my top,I cannot hold on anymore.  
  
I was too tired.  
  
'Hold on,Legolas,I was leading you to the healers.'I heard Elrohir whispered as he cradled me in his arms.  
  
'Aragorn...'I murmured,'Aragorn...'I didn't need healers,I just need my lover.  
  
'I don't know if he come back,Legolas.'Elrohir told me,'I will take you to his room.'  
  
I moaned,covered my hurt eye with my hand.It was so hurt,I thought I must be blind.I exhale sharply when I imaged that.If I be blind,then I will never be a archer.Oh,Valar,you are so cruel to me,I didn't deserve this.  
  
Maybe,you wanted to tell me...  
  
If a male love another male,then he must be punished.  
  
Well,if you want to tell me that,punish me,just me,Valar.Don't hurt my lover any more.  
  
'Estel!'Elrohir suddenly shouted.  
  
'Elrohir,where was Arwen?I was looking for yu...,Legolas?!'I weakly opened my left fine eye to see Aragorn looked at me more worryingly,'Can you hear me,Legolas,Oh Valar,Who did this to you?'He whimpered as seeing my right blooding eye.  
  
'Estel.He was hurt badly,I must lie him on the bed first.'Elrohir told him.  
  
'Ah...'I moaned as my back touched the bed,it was hurt.  
  
'Legolas...,'Aragorn choked as he put off the cloak that covered my bruise body.I was on my side,my back was blooding for the lash hit into my skin sharply,I cannot lie on my back,although I was so tired.  
  
'Who did this?'He gritted his teeth as he tenderly covered me a clean sheet.  
  
'Estel,It is me.'Elrohir murmured beside me.  
  
'What?'Aragorn suddenly froze by Elrohir's words,'What are you talking about,Elrohir.Do I hear wrong?You said...it's you?To...hurt Legolas?'he cannot believe what did he hear.  
  
'I am sorry,Estel.'Elladan abruptly said.'It was not Elrohir's fault,I agreed them to do this.'he bit his lip,'but I don't want to hurt Legolas,I promise you,I only admitted them to teach him a lesson for taking you away from Arwen.'  
  
'What is it?'Aragorn was confused.'I don't got your point.'  
  
'Calm down,Estel.'Elladan put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder,'It is my fault.'he sighed,'Arwen told me Legolas seduced you to leave her,she cannot leave you,so I planned to lead you away,then let them teach Legolas a lesson.But I don't expect they hurt Legolas so badly.'  
  
'Shut up.'Aragorn suddenly shouted.  
  
'Estel...'  
  
'Get out the door,now.'Aragorn didn't look at them,he hold my hand,shivered,'Before I can control myself,Get out the door,I don't hope you bastards hurt my lover anymore.'he hissed.  
  
I pulled him to close me,kissing him hungeringly after the twins went out the door.  
  
'Take care,Legolas,I must clean your wounds first.'Aragorn pressed me on the bed,'Wait me.'  
  
'Don't leave me.'I weakly whispered.  
  
'I will never leave you,love.'he sadly smiled to me,'I am here with you,Wait me just a minute.'He turned to his pack,took out some herbs.'Hold on,Legolas,I found the Elf Herb,I must heal you.'He told me.He was such a bilievable human,I thought inward.I looked at him as he brought some clean badages and water to my side.  
  
I moaned unwares when the wet clothes touched my hurt back,'Is it hurt?'He asked immediately  
  
'Aye.'I complained,although I would not admit it was hurt before others,but before my lover,I can release all my feeling.  
  
'I am sorry,Legolas,I will be gentle.'He instantly said.Becoming more gentle.  
  
I weakly smiled to him as he looked at me worryingly,'I am fine,love.Don't worry about me.'I comforted him.  
  
'Nay,you are not fine.'He sobbed,his hand tenderly touched my blooding hip,'I want to kill them.'He angrily exclaimed as he cleaned the blood away my inside thighs.'Why they would become so brutal?'he whimpered,his sounds trembled.'I really cannot believe they would do this to you.They must pay for it.I promise you,love,they must do.'  
  
He cleaned my whole body as tenderly as he could,plastered the mixture he grind the herbs together on my hurt body.'You will be fine,Legolas.'He kissed me gently after he bandaged me,'I will be here,I will never leave you,my love.'he lied beside me,hugged me in his chest gently.  
  
'Aragorn,'I asked suddenly,'will I be blind?'  
  
'Nay,you will not,honey,'he hugged me a bit tightly,'I promise you,you will not be blind.You are the best archer in the Middle-earth,and you will be forever.'  
  
'You don't cheat me?'I asked,I don't believe him.  
  
'Trust me,Legolas.I will never lie to you.'He assured me.'Is it hurt?'he asked.  
  
'A bit,'I said.'But you can comfort me to forget that.'  
  
He smiled by my words,'I see.'he tenderly caressed me with his hand,'Let me comfort you,Legolas.'he whisper nearly my ear.I slightly shivered as his hand touched my hip.'It is me,love.don't fear,no one will hurt you.'he assured me,began to tease me.  
  
'Aragorn...'I moaned as he fasten the rhythm to rub my erection,'no more,Aragorn...'I begged him.  
  
'Nay,'He hussed me with his lips,'I am healing you now,my love.'  
  
I responded the kiss,bucked,'Well,healer...'I moaned,'don't stop,healing me.' 


	10. chapter 10

-Before You Leave Me-  
  
chapter 10  
  
Fortunately,I was still alive.Just like a nightmare.  
  
I opened my eyes as someone tenderly touched my hurt eye with bandages.  
  
'Gimly.'I smlied to him.  
  
'You wake.'Gimly sat on a chair beside me.'I am sorry,Legolas,I didn't help you at that time you need me.'he dropped his head.'I should follow you,but I didn't,I went back my own room.I was so regret...'  
  
I cut off him by touching his hand,'It was not your fault,my friend.'I told him.'I am fine now.'  
  
'Nay, you are far from fine,Legolas.'he complained as saw the bandages was everywhere on my body,'Although you stubborn elf have great ability of healing,it must spent some months to cure you.'  
  
'You are so exaggerated,Master Gwarf.'I smiled to him,'Not need some months,just some days.You don't know elf.'I taunted him.  
  
'Well,maybe I don't know you elf for can do such a brutal thing to kin.'he grumbled.  
  
I paid no mind of his words.'Where is Aragorn?'I asked as I didn't see my lover here.'Liar.'I complained 'He said he will not leave me.'  
  
'He didn't,'Gimly stammered,'He...he just go out and ...I suppose he was fighting with some elfs.'  
  
'What?'I frowned by Gimly's word.'You say he was fighting?'  
  
'Aye,'He nodded,'The twins and Arwen came here to see you as you were in your slumber.'He told me,'But Aragorn didn't admit them to enter into here,he pushed them out,and told me to take care you before he left with them.'  
  
'Oh,Valar.'I moaned as I imaged that.  
  
'So,I suppose they must be frighting now.'He conclude.  
  
'Aragorn,you idiot.'I sighed,'Gimly,can you help me to call him back.'I asked him.  
  
'Call him back?'He frowned.  
  
'Aye,please.'  
  
'Ok then,wait,Legolas.'  
  
I sighed after Gimly left the room.I didn't hope the thing became more complicated,I didn't hope anyone to be hurt anymore.It was enough.  
  
'Legolas...'I turned my head to the door when I heard my love called me.I frowned as I saw him tugged the twins to the room,pushed them to the floor.  
  
'Are you fine,Legoals?'He worryingly touched my cheek,'Gimly told me you felt wrong.'  
  
I glanced at Gimly who was sneaking to go out the door.  
  
'I am fine,Aragorn.I just want to see you be here with me.'I smiled to him.  
  
'I am here,Legolas.Don't worry,no one will hurt you anymore.'He told me,glanced at the twins,'Told me,Legolas,what do you hope to do to them?'  
  
I looked at the twins who was on their knees,It was obvious to see some bruise on their face.  
  
'I am sorry,Legolas.'Elrohir bit his lip,looked at me,'I was so regret to do that to you,I was too brutal.'He sadly said,'No matter what you hope to do to me,just do,I will not escape,I deserve that.'  
  
'If that can releave your suffering,'Elladan said,'just do what you hope to do.'He assured me.  
  
I sighed,'Stand up,Elladan and Elrohir.'I told them,'You made me so tired to drop my head to look at you.'  
  
They looked at each other,then raised on their feet.'What will you hope to do?'They hesitantly asked me.  
  
'Do you hate me?'I asked.  
  
'Nay,I don't hate you.'They responded immediately.'I promise you with my heart,Legolas.'Eleohir said,'I don't hate you.'  
  
'Told me,love.What do you hope me to do to them?'Aragorn asked me,'I can do that for you.'  
  
'Where 's Arwen,'I asked suddenly.  
  
'I am here...'Arwen murmured,entered into the room,she hided out of the room.  
  
'Come here,Arwen.'I beckoned her to my side.  
  
'Legolas!'Aragorn complained as Arwen was close to me.  
  
I ignored him,looking at Arwen,she was sobbing,the tears continued slipped down from her beautiful eyes.  
  
'Legolas,I am so sorry.'She whimpered,'I cannot believe I do that to you,I was evil.'She hesitantly touched my hand with her slender fingers,'You must hate me,I know.'  
  
'Do you hate me,Lady Arwen?'I asked.  
  
'At first,Aye,I hate you for I love Estel.I thought it was you to take Estel away from me.'She cried,didn't dare to see my hurt eye.'I lost my composure as I saw you on Estel's bed,I just hope to punish you for your behavior hurt me so.But,I was too blind to see you innocent heart,Legolas.'she rasied her head to face me,'I know You really love him after I torture you so badly.I was too regret for my doing to you.But,it was late,you were hurt by my hands.  
  
'Do you still hate me,Arwen?'I asked again.  
  
'Nay,I don't hate you,Legoals,'She cried,'And I hope you can forgive me,I love you to be my friends instead foe.'She kissed my bruise wrist tenderly,sobbed,'Don't hate me,Legolas.Please.Forgive me.'  
  
'I thought I should hate you all for you do that thing to me.'I evenly said,'You hurt me too much.'  
  
Arwen raised her head,bit lip,'I know,I will not complain anything for what you will punish me.'She told me.  
  
I sighed holding her hand in mine.'But,I don't hate the one who didn't hate me.'I told them.'I don't hate you all.'  
  
'Legoals...'Aragorn looked at me by surprise.'Are you sure?'  
  
'Very sure.'I said.  
  
'You mean you forgive us?'Elrohir asked hesitantly.  
  
'Aye.'I nodded,'Beacuse we are friends.I always teasure our friendship.'  
  
'Oh,Legolas...'Arwen murmured,'I don't know what can I do for you,I must do smething for you.'She told me.  
  
'Well,bless Aragorn and I.'I smiled to told her,'I need my friends' blessing.  
  
-End-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
This is my second English fiction.I am not well in English,You must find many wrong in my fiction.I am sorry for that.Because English is my second language.I will read some great reading to let me be better on writing if I have free time.But,I maybe will not do such a toilsome thing.I just want to do something funny:) I read you guys fictions everyday,they enjoy me.I am so glad to see so many people love Lotr like me.I will keeping writing in my leisure.I very like to do it,for I think the thing you want to do and don't get salary by it,then it is the pure entertain to you.Do you agree with me?  
  
Thank you for reading my fiction,review if you can. 


End file.
